


Allontanarsi dalla linea gialla

by MrBalkanophile



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Fanmix per "Ci scusiamo per il disagio" di Akira14, per il decimo Big Bang Italia diLande Di Fandom.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Allontanarsi dalla linea gialla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ci scusiamo per il disagio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440426) by [Akira14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14). 



> Fare il _pinch-hitter_ è una cosa che mi piace molto e che mi impedisce di dimenticarmi del Big Bang ogni volta. ♫

[](https://i.imgur.com/mStP2Op.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/tsGxVr0.jpg)

[ascolta/listen to: Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ZagCq1WVXAs9rdjrDt4yW?si=0jf2VineSHmhkwcqAUprMg)


End file.
